


Стриптизёр

by Owenna6



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crushes, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owenna6/pseuds/Owenna6
Summary: Идея sapphiresoulmate (tumblr): Ханк и Лэнс заставляют Пидж пойти в стриптиз-клуб, где она влюбляется в «Чёрного льва», а потом понимает, что он — симпатичный парень, работающий в библиотеке.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Стриптизёр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stripper AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123523) by [ElfGrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove). 



> Благодарю чудесную ElfGrove за разрешение перевести эту работу!

Когда они вышли из клуба, её лицо напоминало цветом помидор, но не совсем по причине, положившей этому начало.

— Да брось! — увивался рядом Лэнс, поддевая её бедром, пока они шли к менее забитой части парковки, чтобы дождаться таксиста из Убера. — Тебе понравилось! Признайся!

— Скорее уж я не могу поверить, что вы меня в это втянули, — обороняясь, зашипела она. — Я просто хотела немного выпить и пораньше лечь спать!

— Сном пораньше точно не празднуют окончание диплома, — авторитетно улыбнулся Ханк. — Да и, кажется, к концу ты уже вошла во вкус.

— Я сказала, что не хотела идти в стриптиз-клуб. _Вам **обоим**_.

— Неужели тебе совсем не понравилось? 

Лэнс выглядел задетым за живое: алкоголь сменил его пьяно-счастливую ипостась на пьяно-чрезмерно-эмоциональную, и он, стоило этому переходу завершиться, уже не воспринимал её будничное ворчание с обычной беззаботной лёгкостью.

Она глубоко вздохнула, щипая пальцами переносицу:

— Нет, это было не так уж ужасно. Просто _очень_ неловко.

— Мне показалось, тот парень пришёлся тебе весьма по душе, — усмехнулся Ханк.

Она была уверена: её лицо покраснело пуще прежнего. Будто это вообще было возможно.

— Вы двое заплатили ему за приватный танец.

— У него были отличные рекомендации, — Лэнс выглядел преисполненным гордости за себя.

— Он был, — она потёрла шею ниже затылка и отвернулась от друзей. — Милым.

— Вот именно! А какая попка!

— Не могу поверить, что вообще с тобой вожусь.

— _Ты меня лю-ю-ю-юбишь._

— Везунчик. Каждый раз себя этим спасаешь.

— Нам стоило остаться, или было лучше, что мы ушли на главную сцену, пока он танцевал?

— Всё нормально, — оборвала она переживания Ханка. — Просто мне было неловко, ясно? Пожалуйста, можем мы закрыть тему?

На самом деле, «нормально» — не то слово. Она была взволнована и смущена, когда они оставили её наедине со стриптизёром, которому только что заплатили за приватный танец. Очень привлекательным стриптизером с чёрными волосами, пронзительным взглядом и мускулами, за которые и умереть не жалко. Он заметил её нервозность и на полном серьёзе поговорил. Расспросил, почему друзья вытащили её с собой, что они отмечали, и вместе с ней посмеялся, с каким энтузиазмом они хотели отпраздновать её упорную работу; спросил, о чём был диплом. Помог ей успокоиться насчёт происходящего.

От приватного танца она не отвертелась. Но до этого он, игриво подмигивая, добавил что-то про «правила игры». Он был — как бы сказать — хорош. Она не знала, какими словами описать это. Не знала, что считалось нормой. Ей не приходилось бывать в стриптиз-клубах, но он танцевал лишь для неё, очень близко и чувственно, скользя пальцами по щеке и волосам, чтобы вернуть её внимание, стоило ей отвести взгляд. Он улыбался, выспрашивал детали диплома, тепло посмеивался и придвигался ближе всякий раз, как она расслаблялась. Краснеть Пидж начала по абсолютно другой причине. Парни так не смотрели на неё. Не вели таких разговоров. Он просто делал свою работу, а она за минуты успела очароваться. Недальновидно с её стороны — и она отдавала себе в этом отчёт.

Закончив, он вернулся в отделенную опущенной шторой зону для работников, а она присоединилась к друзьям у сцены, где они подбадривали танцоров и раздавали чаевые. Она появилась ещё более вялая, но настроенная наслаждаться вечером. Не то чтобы Пидж имела что-то против стриптиз-клубов или была ханжой. Ей просто недоставало опыта. Эротика, если забыть про Лэнса, в её привычном круге считалась довольно личным аспектом жизни. Если мужчина, танцевавший для неё, был таким добрым, терпеливым, опытным и привлекательным, другие работники наверняка от него не отличались. Ей пришлось напомнить себе, что это был исключительно профессионализм, а не личное отношение. Внимание к другим стриптизерам поможет отвлечься.

Она осушила шот, потом заказала ещё и примостилась рядом с Лэнсом, чтобы её тихушность не так бросалась в глаза.

Он вернулся, в этот раз на сцену, когда его объявили как «Чёрного Льва», и её озарило: он ни разу не назвался ей. Впрочем, оно и не понадобилось. В месте вроде этого даже короткой интрижки не завести. Он выполнил потрясающую серию танцев на пилоне, и Лэнс просунул под покрытую блёстками лямку двадцать баксов, прежде чем Чёрный Лев сверкнул улыбкой прямо в её сторону и наклонился ближе.

— Ещё не заскучала, Кэти?

Всему телу стало жарко от румянца, но она кивнула и ответила улыбкой, надеясь, что та не вышла слишком неловкой.

— Нет.

Он улыбнулся шире:

— Рад слышать.

Он взял чаевые, протянутые дрожащей рукой, помогая ей просунуть их под эластичную лямку, пересекавшую его бедро, и настаивая, что она не могла просто отдать их (снова ссылался на местные правила). Потом совершил нечто со слишком сильным изгибом, чтобы эффектно перемахнуть на другую часть сцены и смешаться с другими посетителями.

Лэнс хлопнул её по плечу, громко смеясь.

— Кэти, значит? Не Пидж?

— Он наверняка узнал это из моего удостоверения, — смущённо пробормотала она.

Она никогда не называла людям настоящего имени. Окружающие часто годами знали её, прежде чем обнаруживали, что это было прозвище без какой-либо привязки к реальному имени. Обычно правда раскрывалась, если кто-нибудь, будучи в курсе, говорил что-то или если она не раздавала карточки со счетами в ресторане, когда в компании платили отдельно. 

* * *

Три дня спустя она снова шла в библиотеку. Диплом был дописан. На самом деле, необходимости утруждаться у неё не было, однако сложно избавиться от выработанной в течение месяцев привычки. И она жаждала выпить кофе в местной кафешке.

Пидж купила кофе и взяла расслабляющую книгу, чтобы убить время, прежде чем пойти на обычное своё место за столом у стеллажа по инженерии и наукам на одном из нижних этажей. Стул был старый и солидный, и за прошедшие несколько месяцев сиденье приняло идеальную для неё форму. Это был дом вдалеке от дома.

Пару часов спустя она услышала, как один из библиотекарей толкает за её спиной тележку для книг; его теплый смех звучал знакомо.

Стараясь оставаться незамеченной, она обернулась через плечо, чтобы взглянуть на него. Это был милый парень с пучком белой чёлки, спадавшей ему на лоб. Он всегда носил застёгнутые на все пуговицы рубашки и свитеры-безрукавки. Она задумалась, будет ли он и вполовину так мил теперь, после того, как Чёрный Лев из клуба завладел её вниманием. 

Он улыбнулся ей через пару столов — к счастью, поблизости не было никого, кроме них.

Все ещё милый. _Проклятье._ Никогда она не цеплялась взглядом за парней из своей лиги. И почему только он вечно оказывался рядом, когда она носила свои самые потрёпанные джинсы и просто завязывала волосы в конский хвостик, вместо того, чтобы пытаться выглядеть привлекательно?

— Я думал, ты закончила свой диплом.

Она подняла книгу, которую читала, показывая обложку научно-фантастического романа вместо тома о научных исследованиях. 

— Верно. Мне просто нравится тут сидеть. Обстановка спокойная.

— Тут я с тобой согласен.

Он поставил на полку несколько книг из тележки, а она дёргала хвостик, силясь вновь сосредоточиться на чтении вместо того, чтобы искать его взглядом.

Она оказалась застигнута врасплох, когда один из стульев напротив отодвинули, и подняла глаза: Широ опёрся о подлокотник, на его лице застыло осторожное выражение, точно он ожидал, что его прогонят.

— Уже известно что-нибудь о дипломе?

Она ошарашенно моргнула. Он точно видел десятки, сотни студентов, трудящихся над выпускной работой. С какого перепугу ему сдалась её?

Он застенчиво потёр шею ниже затылка, не получив ответа: 

— Я лезу не в своё дело?

— Нет! — она покраснела и закашлялась, пытаясь загладить эффект от своей вспышки. — Ещё очень рано. Надеюсь, мне напишут до конца месяца.

— Это хорошо. Уверен, им понравится то, что ты написала, Кэти.

— Что… Откуда ты… Моё имя?

Он усмехнулся:

— Твой студенческий. Я часто выдавал и принимал книги, которые ты брала.

— Точно, — она снова затеребила хвост. — Конечно.

— Так, значит, больше мне тебя тут так часто не увидеть? Дипломная ведь написана.

— Да нет. Думаю, я по-прежнему буду практически жить тут, — она засмеялась над собственными словами. — Либо буду делать правки, либо придётся начать вступительную работу для местной магистерской программы.

— Собираешься писать здесь диссертацию?

— Если получится. Я хочу попасть в группу доктора Хендрика.

— Надеюсь, он не похож на Айверсона. Ему невозможно угодить.

— По личному опыту знаешь?

— Да, — он снова засмеялся, опираясь на подлокотник стула так, чтобы наклониться ближе к ней. — Я работаю в его группе над темой продвинутых форм движения и теорий геопространственной картографии. Он зверь. А ты?

— Я хочу взять что-нибудь в сфере обработки сигналов. Пока не до конца определилась.

— Тогда Хендрик — хорошая кандидатура, — его взгляд блуждал туда-сюда по её лицу. — Слушай, Кэти, моя смена заканчивается где-то через час. Не хочешь пообедать вместе?

— Я?

— Всё в порядке, если ты откажешься, — он запустил волосы в белую чёлку, зачёсывая её назад, так что она смешалась с чёрными волосами, а его лицо стало видно отчётливей. Он улыбнулся ей так, что Пидж стало тепло до кончиков пальцев на ногах. — Просто я бы очень хотел поближе познакомиться с тобой.

Она знала эту улыбку, это тепло. Но у того парня не было белых прядей в волосах. Тем не менее, не считая этого, между ними сквозило разительное сходство, когда она сейчас присмотрелась к симпатичному библиотекарю со столь близкого расстояния. Слова слетели с губ прежде, чем она успела как следует осознать свою догадку.

— Чёрный лев?

Он порозовел, кончики его ушей стали багровыми, и улыбка слегка дрогнула. 

— Ага. Мне надо платить за учебу, а деньги за рабочее время там дают приличные.

— Я не знала, — пролепетала она. — Я…

— Честно, я глазам не поверил, когда ты пришла позапрошлой ночью. Блестящий инженер из библиотеки, в которую я по уши влюблен, и твой друг пытается заказать тебе приватный танец в честь окончания бакалавриата.

— Ты влюблён в меня?

— Ты милая, умная, без ума от космоса. Сложновато остаться равнодушным.

— Ты ничего не сказал в клубе.

— Никак не мог украсть тебя у коллег, чтобы позвать на свидание в урочное время.

Ей не удалось сдержать смех:

— Поэтому ты станцевал мне приватный танец?

— Надо же было попытаться завладеть твоим вниманием, чтобы ты не отвлеклась на кого-нибудь другого. Сработало?

— Определённо, — она положила книгу и поднялась, вытягиваясь над столом и подцепляя пальцем одну из белых прядей. — А что насчёт этого?

— Смываемая краска для выступлений. Никому не нужен седой стриптизер, и так большая часть людей не узнает меня за пределами работы, — он поймал её руку, прежде чем она успела совсем убрать её. — Так как насчёт обеда?

— Не только ты запал на милашку из библиотеки, Чёрный Лев, — оба рассмеялись. — Идея с ланчем звучит отлично.

— Широ.

Она улыбнулась:

— Я знаю.


End file.
